


Happy Halloween, My Dude!

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anatomy, Body Worship, Bottom Taako (The Adventure Zone), Breast Worship, Breasts, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gynecomastia, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High Heels, Humor, Implied/Referenced Light BDSM, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, Stockings, Top Kravitz (The Adventure Zone), Wet & Messy, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 30. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | SwallowingTaako wears a sexy witch costume for Halloween and gives Kravitz an extra special treat, complete with a short dress, stockings, panties, and his wonderful tits.





	Happy Halloween, My Dude!

**Author's Note:**

> When I say rough oral sex, I mean _rough_ oral sex. Like coughing up spit and cum and everything. Poor Taako. 
> 
> Also, Taako literally has small _tits,_ due to gynaecomastia. Some explicit description of that. 
> 
> But if you’re still into all that, please enjoy onward!

“Trick or treat!”

Kravitz opens the front door and grimaces. “This is our house, Taako.”

His husband laughs. “Of course it is! What do you think I am, dumb?” _ Well, sometimes Taako could be a bit– “Trick. Or. Treat!” _

“Gahh, I don’t– _ treat, _ Taako.”

_“Ahhh!”_ Taako gasps, pushing past Kravitz’ muscled arm to strut inside the entrance room. “Good choice, honey!”

The second Kravitz shuts the door and locks it, Taako jumps to face him, landing on tall high heels, black as most of his little outfit is. _ “Ta-da! _ What do you think?” he snickers, _ “Magical, _ isn’t it?”

It’s a sexy number of a halloween costume, a little black dress making up the majority of it, low neckline showing off much of his chest down to his nonexistent cleavage, thinning to a tightly corseted waist, filling right back out in a short skirt with a fluffy petticoat underneath. The fabric is lacy, light and semi-transparent at the skirt and sides, showing the paleness of his skin underneath.

There’s a lacy neckpiece starting just above his collar bones, ending beneath his adam’s apple and flowing seamlessly to either side as full-length fingerless gloves, his long nails painted a dark violet, one of the few pops of colour on the mostly monochrome outfit.

The skirt ends at his upper thigh level, bare flesh revealed only for a flash before his skinny legs are adorned in black stockings, lacy at the very top before becoming semi-sheer, all the way down his nearly endless legs until they tuck into stiletto heels nearly vertical, making him even taller so he nearly reaches Kravitz’s eye level.

Taako’s makeup is even more dramatic than usual, long black wings bringing his already cat-like eyes further up, perfectly executed smokey eyes and long false lashes making them pop even further. Kravitz’s eyes naturally draw down to Taako’s slightly parted lips, surprised to see them painted completely black.

But what really ties the whole thing together is the little black bow on top, literal and knitted into a ridiculously large, pointy hat, purple band of shiny satin wrapped around its brim catching Kravitz’s eye.

Ah, so he’s a witch, then.

Kravitz can’t lie. “It’s pretty damn cool.”

“Sexy?”

“Oh, _ yes.” _

Taako giggles, pulling at his skirts, clearly pleased. “I made the clothing myself!”

Kravitz raises a brow, slight smile to his lips. _ “Really?” _

_ “Mmhmm, _ took about forty fucking hours but _ I did it!” _ He claps his hands in giddy, “Fits perfect and _ everything!” _

Kravitz watches as Taako drags a slender hand down his side, fitting into all the wondrous curves and concaves of his thin body. The reaper feels his throat go dry, coughing to clear it.

“Now, what’s the treat?”

“Hmm? _ Oh!” _Taako leans forward to take Kravitz’s large hand between two of his own, walking backwards despite the high heels clicking on the ground perilously. “I’ll show ya!”

They walk the short ways to what is undeniably Taako’s _ favourite _room—the master bedroom.

Taako uses their tight handhold to yank Kravitz into the room despite the reaper’s obvious size advantage over him, throwing his entire weight and abusing momentum to toss him onto the bed, breaking their connection and shutting the door by leaning on it with his ass.

Kravitz sits up on their massive bed, daze quickly leaving him as attentive as ever.

“Yes… the treat.”

“Isn’t it usually that someone asks that question because it’s like a choice, though? Like, either _ trick, _ or _ treat, _and if there’s no treat, the homeowner will be tricked?”

Taako strides over to him easily with his long legs, crossing his arms over his pushed-out chest when he reaches the end of the bed between Kravitz’s knees. “Shut up. We’re not going actual trick or treating this year because everyone just _ had _ to get sewer plague from those giant rats, so I’ll have _ my _fun.”

Taako leans down to Kravitz’s lowered face on the bed, glaring into his bright eyes with a mixture of heat and amusement. “And I know you _ loathe _ going to parties, so this better be just as fun as one—if not _ more—_or else maybe I _ will _pull off a trick, after all.”

With all that being said, Taako then lets his stockinged knees slide forward onto the bed, wrapping neatly around Kravitz’s heavy hip bones and letting his thighs fall open so his rear rests fully on his large lap.

Taako adjusts the fluffy skirt around them so it hides their lower torsos, leaning forward to press his tits against Kravitz’s barrel of a chest, flesh feeling soft even through layers of clothing in the way.

“Don’t suppose you’ve got a costume, do you, darling?”

“I-I forgot…”

Taako snickers, running a thin finger along Kravitz’s sharp jawline. “That’s quite alright. You’re always dressed for Halloween anyway, aren’t you?”

The reaper isn’t sure whether to take offence to that or not.

“That’s a good thing, honey. Means you look really cool.”

Well, alright.

“Now,” Taako sighs after pressing his glossy lips to Kravitz’s in a quick peck, unable to resist, “touch me, Kravvy!”

Kravitz goes frozen, filled with incapacitating anxiety. Oh Goddess, how in the world did he _ even begin? _

Taako takes Kravitz’s large hands with his own, resting them on the innermost dip of his waist with a snicker.

Kravitz grips the lacy material of his corset, as though to hold onto reality. He lets out a deep breath and moves his fingers up. He’s done this at least a hundred times before, yet every time still somehow felt like the first, no easier or less foreign-feeling with every occasion. Both a curse and a blessing.

But Taako is an utter natural, letting loose a puff of satisfied breath that smells like rose candy, sweet and light, encouraging Kravitz on all the way up his expanding chest, over his bony ribs just barely touchable through the corset and the cloth beneath.

He reaches the lithe tendons of Taako’s arms wrapped around his own torso, pinching the stretchy fabric of the neckpiece, flawlessly done so it seems almost professional.

“Touch my tits, Kravitz…” Taako exhales dreamily, leaning forward even more and fluttering his lashes closed.

Kravitz looks down to see the bodice of Taako’s dress clinging across his chest, slight wrinkles of tight material striping across his abdomen, caused by the slight swells of unusual fat he has there.

_ Gynecomastia. _

A rare medical condition affecting a fraction of men as fit and slender as Taako, truly an unlucky scenario.

Or _ quite lucky, _ actually, because Taako seemed to love the small tits he had, liked to flaunt and touch them in the bedroom all the time. Perhaps not in public—too odd and Taako was far from an exhibitionist—but in private, oh yes, he _ adored _them.

So much better than a flat chest, he thought. The prevalence of such a condition was slightly higher in male elves than in healthy humans for the reduced levels of testosterone the race tended to have, the higher estrogen dose making their bodies almost always long and soft as Taako’s was, not too uncommonly creating visible lumps of fat in their breasts enough to call them tits.

Kravitz slides his fingers down Taako’s neckline, reaching in to fondle his bare tits and pull them out of the lacy shirt. They were perky, pale white and delicate, nipples larger and more central than a male’s should be for the swell of his breasts, just enough to begin to weigh themselves down with gravity the slightest bit, a soft shadow falling underneath them.

In metrics from some far-off land, they’d probably be just between A cups and B. Still slight and small, less than many women, but impressive for a male with so little fat on his lean, svelte body.

_ “Oh, yesss, Kravvy,” _Taako sighs as the man runs his palms over Taako’s tits, spreading his fingers over his hard, sensitive nipples, brushing the enlarged areolas and making him huff.

He massages the flesh beneath calloused fingertips and feels Taako almost immediately respond by shifting his legs, digging the flesh of his thighs into Kravitz’s sides. Kravitz feels a thin, long thing poking into the fabric of his undershirt, the heat of it making it easy to conclude that it’s Taako’s prick, already so needy and hard.

Taako grinds his ass down on Kravitz’s crotch, alongside the vision of his luscious tits easily coaxing Kravitz’s cock into hardness beneath his lap, coming up to slide between the bunching fabric of Taako’s lacy panties, confined under layers of stiff clothing beginning to bother Kravitz. Sometimes he thought it wasn’t fair, that Taako got to wear such freeing, airy clothing. But whatever, he took his fashion seriously in his own way.

Taako lets Kravitz twist his pink nipples one last time, making his cock leak some precum into his underwear before he pulls away with a pant, smiling at Kravitz and laying a manicured hand on his large chest.

Kravitz lets Taako push him to the bed, obviously immensely stronger than the little elf but liking where this seems to be heading.

_ “Let me lick your lollipop, Mr Death?” _

Kravitz feels too hot and heavy to groan at the corniness. “Of course, Taako.”

Taako hums in approval, but instead of just simply moving down to go down on Kravitz, he turns around for some reason.

“What’re you–”

Taako looks over his small shoulder to Kravitz, long blonde hair flowing behind his back in a wave. Ah, and only now does Kravitz see the low back of the outfit, letting the sharpness of Taako’s shoulder blades be easily devoured by Kravitz’s eyes, the slight bones of his spine moving as he tilts his head and smiles back at him. “It’s only fair you return the favour!”

When Taako moves to swing his thighs and hips over Kravitz’s body, straddling his chest on either side, he finally begins to understand.

_ “Or…” _Taako says, beginning to strip Kravitz of his heavy belt, leather whizzing and metal clashing with how fast his fingers fly, “you can eat my ass out… your choice, my dude.”

Kravitz exhales sharply when his cock is freed to the air, long half-gloved fingers playing up and down it lightly before stopping, the sounds of saliva spitting onto skin more arousing than disgusting in the moment as pleasure returns tenfold, Taako taking a firm grip on Kravitz’s large cock. He’s unable to meet his fingers around it, can’t even click his fingernails together—and they’re _ pretty damn long _ now—that’s just how _ wonderfully thick _Kravitz is.

Taako feels himself beginning to salivate at the mere sight of his large cock, watching the slide of his dark foreskin contrasting so well with the clear white of the cum which leaks from his slit, slicking his cock just as well as Taako’s spit.

He parts his lips painted black as night, flicking his tongue out just so it runs up his glans with just the very tip. Kravitz grunts behind him as he licks his lips, tasting the sweetness of his husband’s cum, feeling strong fingers press down on his ass in a carnal reaction.

As Taako begins to lick at his cockhead, Kravitz does his best to reach up to Taako’s skirt hanging just before him, rucking it up his midriff so it won’t get too much in the way.

He sees Taako’s panties for the first time, black striking against the white of his flesh, the bulge of his balls rather subtle under the tight attire.

He tucks two fingers into either side of his panties, sliding them down the stocking of his thighs with Taako’s attentive assistance, all the way down one knee, past his calf coated black, carefully over the shiny plastic of his heel. He lets the cloth remain around the other leg, a little thing to remember in the back of his mind while he’s eating him out.

Taako’s taking Kravitz’s entire shiny head between his lips by the time he feels a couple of slick digits pressing to his rim, sweet smell of smoke proving Kravitz had magic’d it into his hand. Magic could be so helpful when it came to keeping up the mood sometimes…

Taako moans around Kravitz’s cock when those thick fingers push inside of him, paining him only a second before his body adapts, happy to accept Kravitz back where he belongs, warm inside of his little body.

Kravitz slides his fingers in to the knuckle, stretching the vice-like tightness around him to something more comfortable, trying to be slow and considerate but finding Taako is more impatient than _ he _is somehow, hips grinding down on his hand and writhing left to right, drops of cum landing onto Kravitz’s stomach as he hears his partner whine into the air.

Taako squints his eyes shut in concentration, taking Kravitz back in his mouth to mid-shaft, coming all the way to the back of his tongue and pressing into his soft palate, warm and solid, stretching his jaw in a weirdly pleasant way.

After one last scissoring of his fingers, Kravitz feels satisfied enough to drag them out, grazing Taako’s prostate to make him moan and wriggle some, cutely. He leans up and claws Taako’s hips done a bit to push his large ass right over his head, his hole shiny in the full moonlight with lube, falling just the slightest bit open, inviting Kravitz inside.

The vibrations of Taako’s moan on his cock as he pushes his tongue tip inside makes him groan as well, drives him to push his organs further into both Taako’s hole and his mouth. Taako whimpers, the cock scraping into the back of his throat and making his eyes water immediately with stinging tears.

It sure is a good thing he remembered to use waterproof makeup for tonight.

Between Kravitz’s hole being sucked and Taako’s ass being rimmed, they create a feedback loop between one another, actions leading to reactions which become greater and greater in seconds. Their hips shift, grind up, down, tongues flicking and laving around the other’s body, Kravitz’s jutting organs pushed into Taako’s tight, wet holes more-or-less accepting of the intrusions. Taako’s tall, stupid hat is knocked off at some point, crumpling onto the wooden floor and quickly forgotten.

Taako’s drooling all over, everywhere, from his mouth dripping spittle down Kravitz’s giant cock to his ass dribbling lube mixing with thick saliva to his little cock leaking watery semen as his prostate gland is pushed.

As Kravitz’s hips buck into Taako’s open mouth, he lets his arms give out slightly, sliding down so his tits still popping from his bustier lay on Kravitz’s hard abs, the pebbles of his nipples rubbing against hard cloth and getting him off further.

Kravitz’s entire large tongue is inside of Taako’s hole now, fucking inside of him, pushing against his silk walls and thrusting the flat of it down on the hard bump of his prostate, loving the way Taako’s cock immediately spurts seminal fluid onto his tie, ragged moans coming around his cock buried inside of Taako’s throat.

He lets his hands pull semi-consciously at the dark stockings framing his head, running his fingers along the band of fleshy fat sticking out from the tight socks, feeling Taako’s little tits graze along his torso more and more as he nears climax.

Taako isn’t even moving his head anymore, not bobbing, not even flicking his tongue, just keeping his jaw open as far as it’s physically able to as Kravitz fucks his cock down his throat, sliding past his uvula and making him gag occasionally, spit falling from his mouth and having to resist hard the urge to vomit, tears sliding down his high cheekbones onto Kravitz’s cock thrusting impossibly fast into his mouth now.

He lets Kravitz skull fuck him, laying almost limp on top of him, feeling his cocklet throb and twitch violently, so, so close to climax.

But when Kravitz’s nails dig into the flesh of Taako’s supple ass hard enough to leave deep half-moons, Taako knows he’s not going to cum, not quite yet.

He has to stave it off to keep his mouth open, swallowing down load after load of Kravitz’s cock still shoved down his throat, feeling the thick cum slide all the way down his neck and into his bubbling stomach.

Kravitz keeps flicking his tongue inside of him, rubbing against his prostate gland so Taako can feel his cock jump in preparation of orgasm, but his mind is just barely clear enough to remember he _ can’t _cum, not yet. He always bites down hard when he cums, automatic, and that, right now, with a large, black cock sheathed in his mouth, still spending its immense load? Wouldn’t be very pretty.

Taako’s hips shake with the physical challenge of resisting orgasm, beginning to pull his head off but feeling pressure on the back of his skull, rough fingers digging through his blonde locks to keep him at the very base of Kravitz’s cock while he cums. He gets really stupid when he’s cumming, unable to think with anything more than his dick.

Only when white leaks from Taako’s puffy lips onto Kravitz’s groin does the pressure soften enough for him to pop off of his cock with a sputtering cough, moaning raggedly as he’s finally, _ finally _allowed to cum.

Kravitz’s tongue finally slows its movements inside of his clenching hole when he notices him climaxing, through the bliss logic returning and wanting to slap himself in the face even as Taako shoots semen onto his shirt, his little tits hanging down and dragging through the liquids on Kravitz’s still-hard cock as he writhes in orgasm.

Taako coughs through it all, wracking some cum that had gone down his windpipe up onto his hand, looking down at the murky white substance through blurry tears. Fuck, Kravitz had really given it to him _ rough, _hadn’t he?

“Sorry,” Kravits says immediately, running his thumbs over the red impressions in his hips that he had made, “I’m so fucking sorry, Taako, I didn’t mean to, I–”

“It’s… f-fine,” Taako pants, finished cumming. “It was… nice… a nice… t-treat…”

“Really?” Kravitz asks, frowning in intense concern as Taako slides his legs to one side, turning around to face him and wiping his drying tears away.

“Well… kinda. You taste _ really _good, as always,” he grins almost sheepishly, quite the rarity for Taako. “But maybe I could’ve done without throwing up cum…”

“I’m sorr–”

“Don’t apologise, honey. Just like I can’t help but bite down and scream when I cum, you can’t help but become a carnal creature driven by lust! It’s completely natural!” he simpers, patting Kravitz’s muscular thigh.

“Now!” Taako announces, looking down to his dress ruined with spit and cum all around the neck, skirt, covered in sweat, panties still wrinkled around one thigh. “Let’s get me cleaned up, thank you_ very _much!”

They both climb up from the soiled bed with a few huffs, regaining their breath and feeling much better now that their tension was relieved. That is, until Taako turns on his heels and winks to Kravitz, saying, “I’ll let you fuck me in the ass in it later!”

But whatever—Kravitz guesses as he follows the wizard down the hallway, dick still hanging from his pants after him, Taako’s tits similarly freely hanging from his bodice—they can relieve that renewed tension again tonight.

But there is something bothering him.

“So,” he rumbles as they turn into the bathroom, “what was the trick?”

Taako tilts his head, starting the bath. “The trick?” He grins lazily when he remembers.

He tuts his tongue, sighing. “Oh, _ you know…” _ he trails off, hands on hips before flicking a palm up, a puff of purple smoke smelling of lavender obscuring his outstretched hand.

The smoke clears to nothing after a few tense seconds, only the running water keeping Kravitz’s thunderous heartbeat from being audible.

A sleek purple ribbon hanging over his palm, two metal cuffs stacked one on the other in his slender hand.

A blindfold and handcuffs.

Taako giggles, tossing the things into another puff of magic as he begins to roll his stockings down his legs, steam from the bath collecting on their bare flesh. _ “Not much, Kravvy.” _

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I hope it was enjoyable to at least some people! Lol 
> 
> If a lot of people wanna see the handcuff blindfold fuck thing I might write it, but idk 
> 
> Thanks very much for reading! :]


End file.
